Dance Night
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Yaoi, ?x? POV: ? Two pilots go from a dance club to home, and i think we know what happens at home. RR please. I will only laugh at flames. Chapter Two up
1. Chapter One

Title: Dance Night  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the two pilots mentioned in this story.  
  
Pairing/POV: In your review (if you decided to review) please included who you think the couple is and whose point of view you think it is.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
  
  
The lights flashed as I sat there, waiting for a different song. This song was so slow for what I wanted. I knew that this wasn't the song I needed to find him. He was so elusive and only the right song would draw him out. I listened as the song changed. It was perfect. I left the chair I was sitting at, walking towards the dance floor Walking through the large crowd, with men on either side, I can up to him. A smile was spread across his face. He still hadn't seen me.  
  
"I got you." I said, wrapping my arms his waist. He turn around in my arms, that smile still on his face. Placing a kiss on my cheek, he pulled me further onto the dance floor, swaying his hips to the music. Slowly I moved my hands down his hips, to his inner thighs. A moan escaped his lips.  
  
"How long have you been looking for me?" He asked.  
  
"Since nine-thirty." I answered him.   
  
"So only a half an hour, less time then before." He teased.  
  
"Well you would think that you stand out in a crowd, but you don't." I told him.  
  
"I'm only seen when I want to be seen."  
  
"Or when the right dance music plays." He let out a small chuckle. How I love that sound.  
  
"Shall we?" He took my hands. I wanted to protest. I liked where they were at.  
  
"Come on, we've been here forever." I exaggerated. Damnit I want him. He gave me a small smile, then nodded. He pulled me in for a kiss. His tongue traced my lips before he started to suck on my bottom lip. I let out a small moan. Releasing my lip, he pulled me towards a door marked exit. We exited the culb and made our way to the car. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he started the car. Putting the car in drive, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.   
  
We pulled into the drive way of the house we were living in. Shutting off the car, we walked up to the door. He kept his keys out. We made our way inside the house. He went straight into then living room and plopped down on the couch. I went over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go straight from work to the dance club." I suggested. I may have only been there since nine-thirty, but he was there since six. I heard a grunt as a reply.  
  
I tilted his head towards me and captured his lips in mine. Moving my hand down his neck,I traced his jaw line and neck. I nibbled on his tender flesh.  
  
"Koi, I'm to tired right now." He complained.  
  
"I know." I replied. I slowly moved my hands down to the bottom button of his shirt. Undoing all the bottons, I slippedhis shirt off his shoulder. Straddeling him, I moved my hands down his chest, stopping at his belly button, tracing around it.   
  
"This isn't fair." He stated.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because I'm to tired and do anything to stop you."  
  
I gave him a small smile before recapturing his lips. Moving my hands down to his belt, I made quick work to remove it. A moan escaped his lips, and I felt his hands go to my thighs.   
  
"Come on...let's go into the bedroom." I said, somewhat out of breath. He nodded, and we made our way up to the bedroom.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demoness: Okay, now when you review tell me wqho you think is in the pairring and whose point of view it is. When I post the next chapter, if you got this questions right, then your name will be posted after the end of the chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authoress Note: This is a short chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
We finally made it upstairs, and managed to make it to the bedroom. Granted we only made up in our boxers. But the jeans were going to come off anyway. (A/N: [insert porn music here] Sorry...couldn't resist.)  
  
"I'm so glad the bed can support what we do" I commented.  
  
"Well let's find out how much the bed can support." He replied. I understood what he meant. Before I could reply, he was already ontop of me. Starting at my neck, he kissed down to the middle of my chest. His arms sild down to my sides and stopped at my boxers. It was his game. But then again, I played my games too. He moved lower and lower, down my abdomen. I felt my boxers begin to move. His hands moving to the inside part of the hem. Kissing lower and lower, I felt so anxious.  
  
I felt the boxers slide off, and his lips traveled lower and lower. He always did enjoy teasing me. There are times when I hate him for it too. There was one last kiss before he stopped. I looked down at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. There was one smile from that beautiful mouth of his before I felt his mouth incase me. I moaned in delight, and arched my back in pleasure. When one final jerk, from me, he pulled away.   
  
I looked down at him, breathing heavily. He came back up, inches from my face. He gave me a smile before recapturing my lips. It was a searing, passionate kiss. As it grew deeper, I filpped us over. Now he was under me. Now it was my game.   
  
Whereas he enjoyed teasing me, I enjoyed...well...Him. I waisted no time in getting what I wanted. Pulling off his boxers, I resituated myself over him. Licking my lips, I smiled my signature smile, before incasing him. He moaned and brought his hand to the top of my head. Weaving his fingers in my hair. I pulled away when I felt his release roll down the back of my throat.   
  
I looked up at him. He was breathing just as hard as I was. I crawled up next to him, and collapsed. He ran his long, slender figures through my hair again. I ran my fingures through his blonde hair. He placed a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"I love you Duo."  
  
"I love you to Zechs." We both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone guessed that Duo was in it so good job. You didn't figure out it was Zechs though. So the Pairring was 2x6 and the POV was Duo's. 


End file.
